


Two jealous men

by im_kyunie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Forced Kiss, Hyungkyun, M/M, Smut, There's barely any hyungkyun but it is there kind of, Wonkyun, kiss, pls stream alligator, theres slight smut in there idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_kyunie/pseuds/im_kyunie
Summary: When Shownu goes to see Changkyun at the end of the day he gets pushed away, what could've gone wrong?





	Two jealous men

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on Wattpad!

_•Making Kimchi during Monsta X-ray•_

"I'm sorry but could I taste some fresh Kimchi?" Hyunwoo asked in a very polite manner.

  
"You're the mother in law." One of the staff members reminded him.  
"Ah. Give me some!" He tried to act tough. He was still not used to the role. Changkyun got up to give him some but Hyunwoo refused and said, "No, I want it from the second daughter in law." Kihyun gave him some instead.  
Changkyun was a little upset but didn't wanna show it during the show.

_•They start eating•_

During the whole meal Hyungwon took a very good care of the Maknae, giving him everything he asked for but Changkyun wanted Hyunwoo's attention.  
"Hyunwoo hyung, can you pour me some water?" Changkyun eagerly asked but the older just brushed him off without even making eye contact, "Hyungwon, pour him some water."

Changkyun didn't understand at all, even earlier they were washing stuff together but Hyunwoo didn't seem to want to talk to him at all.  
He started to think that maybe he did something wrong to make him angry.

\-----

After they were dropped off at their hotel for the night Changkyun decided to get some fresh air so he told his manager that he would be back after about one hour.

The rapper said he wanted to get some fresh air to get the older off of his mind but the walk around the neighborhood didn't seem to help at all, his mind kept wondering back to his Hyung. He missed him so much even though they were together the whole day.

 

Changkyun got back a little later than the promised time because he bought vanilla ice cream and ate it on the way back to the hotel.

"I'm back..." he announced to no one in particular but the room seemed unusually quite, it's not like Minhyuk - his roommate to be this unusually quiet. He took his shoes off and headed inside only to see Hyunwoo sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hyung... why are you here?" He asked, suddenly a rush of feelings hitting him. Feelings of both sadness and anger.

"Why are you back so late?" Hyunwoo asked in return.  
"It's my choice." Changkyun snapped back.

"I asked the Minhyuk to let me stay here for tonight." Hyunwoo said after a few moments of silence passed by.

"Oh."

After Changkyun had finished the shower, he walked out to see Hyunwoo sat in the same spot.

"Hey, dry your hair. You will get a cold." Hyunwoo said pointing at the younger's hair.

"It's my choice." Changkyun said without looking at the older as he tried walking past him but Hyunwoo stopped him by holding onto his wrist, "Why are you being like this?" He asked.

Once again, Changkyun, without looking at him said, "being like what?"

"Like this!" Hyunwoo raised his voice, regretting it soon after.

Changkyun decided to just ignore him as he felt that he would snap soon, he pulled his hand away and walked off, "Shownu hyung, please let's just sleep, I'm tired."

The fact that Changkyun used the older's stage name instead of his real name showed that he was really pissed off. He was distancing himself from the older, Shownu was a name people used, not Changkyun. Not his boyfriend.

"Changkyunah..." Hyunwoo said, this time in a much softer tone.  
"What?" Changkyun answered while fixing his bed sheets without looking back at the vocalist.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

This made Changkyun stop in his tracks and look into his Hyung's eyes for the first time in a while. He moved closer to his hyung, now less than a metre away.

"Hyung...." he paused as he scoffed, "you didn't just say that."

"Just tell me! Why are you being like this?" Hyunwoo raised his voice again which made changkyun lose it.

"What! What! What have I done! All I did all day was try to get your attention but all you did was ignore me all day! Why do you treat the others so nicely and just leave me out! I have feelings too! And by the way hyung you're supposed to be my boyfriend but I guess that's how you treat your boyfriend. Making him feel like shit." Changkyun stopped to get some air.

"Changkyunah...." The older called softly as he grabbed Changkyun closer so that he was inbetween his legs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He trailed off to look into the younger's eyes.  
"Hyung, you're always like this." He said trying to get away from the older' legs.  
"No, I'm really sorry, I just didn't wanna make it obvious." For some reason this made Changkyung angry. He just didn't wanna make it obvious? Was that it? The whole day changkyun felt like he was gonna break down crying and this was it?

"What are you sorry for?" The younger asked as he leaned in closer to Hyunwoo, now only inches apart.  
"Just...." the older paused as he moved his hands to Changkyun's jawline and pulled him even closer, "everything." He said before forcefully closing the even smaller gap between them.

Hyunwoo kissed him softly and gently as he got up from the edge of the bed and moved one of his hands down to Changkyun's waist and pulled him closer. But Changkyun didn't want this. He started to pull away, trying to get away from the older's tight grip on him. This resulted in Hyunwoo pulling him closer even harder and kissing him more vigorously.

"No!" Changkyun yelled as he collected all of his remaining energy and pulled away from the older one.

"Changkyunah..." Hyunwoo whispered, a little surprised.

Changkyun could no longer hold his tears in so he fell to the floor and started crying, letting everything out.

"Hyung...Do you know how... hard it was for me today?..I felt like..I...Hyung...I thought I made you...upset...or some-...thing... but here you are telling...me...you..." he stopped as he no longer could form more sentences so he just sat there wailing.

Changkyun's state made the older's heart break, he couldn't believe he made this little, beautiful creature cry. He squatted down to wrap his arms around the younger, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, it's all my fault...I'm sorry." Hyunwoo kept repeating over and over as he patted Changkyun's back.

Changkyun seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"You always hug the others on camera...you even slept with Jooheon and Minhyuk hyung." He pushed Hyunwoo away slightly.

"You don't even pour me water."

The older pulled him into an even bigger hug.  
"I won't do it again. Hm? I just didn't want to make it obvious. But, I won't do that from now on. I will treat you way better than the others."

After a few moments of silence passed, "shall we sleep now?" Hyunwoo asked and the younger just nodded.

Changkyun seemed to have fallen asleep while waiting for his hyung to come out of the shower.

Hyunwoo tucked himself in quietly next to the younger trying very hard not to wake him up. After he slipped himself in he tried leaning over from his place to close the bed lights but was stopped abruptly by Changkyun straddling his hips. Basically sitting on te older's crotch with his legs on either side.

"Hey...What are you doing?" Hyunwoo asked in a low voice.

"Nothing." Changkyun smiled as he started moving his hips over the older's crotch.

"This...is..." Hyunwoo let out a small moan, "...a little...dangerous." he closed his eyes, "they're gonna- fuck, hear us." Hyunwoo managed to say in one go. But, changkyun kept going slowly and gently with his hands on his own hips.

Then he suddenly stopped.  
Hyunwoo looked at him in disbelief.

"I won't do it." Changkyun smirked," I know what you want but I won't do it." He said and leaned down onto Hyunwoo's ever so fast moving chest.

"Ya, you're getting better at this." The older said while stroking Changkyun's hair making the younger smile.

A few moments of silence passed before Hyunwoo decided to speak up, "by the way...you seemed to be getting a long well with Hyungwon today."

"Hyung!" Changkyun sprung up which made Hyunwoo slightly moan at the sudden friction made with his lower area. Changkyun was smiling from ear to ear, "hyung!" He said again as he moved his hips again. Hyunwoo grabbed Changkyun's hips to stop him from moving, "You might wanna stop moving your hips babe."

Changkyun blushed slightly but refused to change the subject.

"Are you being jealous right now?"

The older looked away, "Pft. Jealousy? Me? Of course not."  
Changkyun made the older turn his head with his small hands so now they were looking into each other's eyes," it doesn't seem like it." He said, still smiling.

"Did you have something with vanilla on the way home?" Hyunwoo asked to change the subject. "Oh! How did you know?" The younger asked, a little surprised. "You....didn't...kiss...me back earlier." Shownu said, whispering the word 'kiss'.

"Were you upset?" Changkyun asked his hyung.

"No...I mean...it was so hard ignoring you the whole day so I was looking forward to seeing you..." Hyunwoo trailed off to see changkyun listening sincerely,"...but, when I tried to.... you know...you didn't do it back...." Hyunwoo tried to put his feeling into words.

Changkyun moved his head closer to the older's lips but didn't go further," I didn't what?" He then moved towards the older's ear, "you have to tell me..." Changkyun's voice sent shivers down Hyunwoo's whole body, making his heart beat faster. Changkyun moved down to the older's neck but didn't make any contact which drove Hyunwoo crazy.

"Changkyunahhh..." Hyunwoo moved his hands up to the younger's hips and started moving his own hips to get more friction going on. But Changkyun immediately stopped him, "no hyung, today I'm in charge." He said firmly.

Changkyun started moving his hips slowly over Hyunwoo's growing member with his hands on the older's chest for balance, he then moved down to to Hyunwoo's lips, teasing him at first then closing the gap.

Hyunwoo was growing impatient but Changkyun was taking his time, kissing and sucking on his lips ever so slowly and gently, enjoying every moment of it.

The older could no longer hold on so he gripped Changkyun and flipped him over so now he was on top of him.

He pinned one of Changkyun's wrists next to his head while his other hand gripped the younger's neck to pull him closer. "I'm sorry, Changkyunah." He said as he connected their lips again.

"Open your mouth." He instructed and the younger did as he was told.

"Your tongue, stick it out."

"Gosh, you're so fucking hot right now." Hyunwoo said admiring the now swollen lips.

The older started sucking on his tongue and lips making Changkyun a moaning mess moving his hips up and down. Hyunwoo slowly moved his free hand down to Changkyun's member, gently messaging it through his joggers which made Changkyun let out a rather loud moan at the sudden touch, "Fuck..."

Suddenly, Changkyun pushed the older off.

"That's enough for today." He said.

Hyunwoo just sat there in disbelief once again.

"Punishment for today." The younger smiled before pulling Hyunwoo down and hugging him koala style.

"Lim Changkyun...woah." Was all Shownu could say.

Changkyun snuggled even closer to the older. The younger loved Hyunwoo's smell. Even though they use the same shampoo Hyunwoo always had this distinctive smell which Changkyun could never get bored of.

"I love you, baby." Hyunwoo paused, "And I'm sorry for today." He said pecking the younger on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> There's barely any Showkyun so I decided to write this trash. I hope you liked it.


End file.
